


Epithet Rewinded

by kandykrystalapple



Category: Epithet Erased, Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Museum Trio (Epithet Erased), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandykrystalapple/pseuds/kandykrystalapple
Summary: As if being a counselor wasn't exhausting enough, what happens when you now have to be the guardian of a child with no full control of her epithet?
Relationships: Caretaker - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Epithet Rewinded

"Another day, another having to cram in as many patients as possible" the redhead sighed, fixing the glasses on his face as he looked at the door that led to his office. 

It wasn't that Sylvester hated his job, he had always enjoyed knowing his epithet had led to him helping so many people, but now he was getting double the clients. And with more clients, means less time to fully get to the root of their problems and actually being able to help them all. It truly was exhausting, not to mention it was starting to sadden Sylv, having to watch patients leave, knowing they needed more time but also knew the others had been waiting patiently for their turns. 

With a sigh, it was time to get ready for another tiring day.   
But as soon as the door was open, the boy let out a gasp. There were papers scattered all over the place, the toys he used for younger patients had all disappeared! Was this vandalism??? Was Giovanni playing one of his dumb pranks again? That boy being evil was such a cleanup! 

But just when Sylvester was about to start picking up the papers, a soft giggle came from behind his desk.   
"What--" this was either a bad or worse sign, but nevertheless he couldn't show fear. Sylvester balled his fist, preparing for any kind of attack, no way he was going to be taken out in his own office! 

With a deep breath, the redhead jumped behind the desk  
"AHA! THOUGHT YOU COULD SNEAK ATTACK ME DIDN'T YOU, WELL I--" 

Sylvester could only look at the pile of stuffed animals. Well at least they weren't missing...god how he thanked his lucky stars no one was around to. How embarrassing it would have been to have his secretary walk on him curve stomping a stuffed rabbit. Sylv let out a relieved chuckle as he bent down to put the toys back where they belong but just as he grabbed a teddy bear, he was greeted by a "SURPRISE" as he went flying back letting out a totally manly scream. It took several deep breaths before the redhead gained the courage to look at the new guest.

A little girl, who looked to be only 5 or 6, was looking right back at him with the biggest smile. She seemed rather proud of herself as she giggled away. "I gotcha mister! I gotcha!!!" She squealed excitedly.   
Sylvester at this point was dumbfounded now, looking the child up and down as if she had grown a second head. What was she doing here??? How did she get in here??? He didn't get to question this long as she had already emerged from her stuffed animal fortress to jump onto his chest, knocking all the wind out of him. "Can we play hide and seek some more? Please please please!" 

Sylvester was finally starting to get a grip on himself as he gave the child a stern look. "No we cannot young lady, what you need to do is explain to me--" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as she poked his nose "Your it!"   
She hopped off him and was soon running around the room. "Try to catch me!"   
Goodness, this child surely had a lot of energy! But the redhead only smirked smugly. "Nothing a little drowsiness can't fix!" Sylvester cracked his knuckles, and within seconds, an orange powder began to spread around him. He noticed the child watching him curiously, this would be an easy victory! "Time to slow you down kiddo!"

"Slow down? Okay!" Haha, she was surely going to pass out sooooooooooonnnnnn...Wait a second…Something didn't feel right…  
All of a sudden, Sylvester started to feel...heavy? Why hasn't his powder got this girl yet? It was still circling around him, it should have been--Wait, why was she so fast??? The counselor could only watch as she was zipping all over the place at what looked like a 100mph! "Heeeeeeyyyyy…how did you get sooooooo faaaaaaaassssssst?" Goodness, why did his voice so deep all of a sudden??? All of sudden it was like a reset button had been switched as Sylvester began to feel back to normal, His orange powder flying everywhere like confetti. The young girl had quickly vanished, it was like she wasn't even there!

At this point, Sylvester felt like he just had an acid trip. Was it all starting to get to him now? But just when he was about to start questioning his sanity. "Boo!" Sylvester let out a yelp as the young girl was standing right behind him. "But you-- and then...you were fast and--" he was once again interrupted by the child as she pulled on his jacket. "Can I have a juice box mister?" 

Sylvester had never felt such whiplash from such an innocent question. He could have begun to scold her right there, demanding she explain herself this instant! But he stopped himself when he looked closer at her eyes. She looked rather drained, probably from all the trouble she had caused. As much as he hated it, something inside him made him reconsider lecturing just yet as he begrudgingly went to get her something to drink. 

With a grape juice in both hands, the girl was happily swinging her legs as she sat in the chair that was across Sylvester's, who was eyeing her sharply as if he was expecting her to disappear into thin air. But she didn't seem to be planning anymore hi-jinxs as she took the time to look around her surroundings. It was silent for a few minutes before the sound of an empty juice box filled the room. Once it was completely empty, the girl looked over at Sylvie with big eyes. "Can I have another one?"  
This time, Sylvester shook his head "Maybe later, for now I would like some answers." He was expecting a tantrum at best but the child's smile never left her face as she swayed her head from side to side. "It's not a math question right? I'm not good at my subtracty yet!"   
This caused the counselor to raise a confused eyebrow. "No, it's your lucky day!" He couldn't waste anymore time, he had a 1'o clock!

Soon, Sylvester was asking questions left and right

"What is your name?"  
"How did you get in here?"   
"How were you able to avoid my epithet?"

The child answer each one as best as she could  
He was able to find out her name was Penelope, and she was able to climb out her window and the door was unlocked apparently "Note to self: will have to talk the secretary about that"

But it was when she got to his last question that he grew serious.

"When you said we were playing slow down tag, I used my super special powers to help me!"

"Your super special powers?"

"Yeah! My grandpa called it a epee thingy! I can slow down time!" 

So this young child had an epithet! A time epithet to be exact, that explains it! While it was fascinating, it was also quite concerning. A child with such a power...she would definitely need help controlling them, who knows what kind of chaos can happen with such power in one's hands? But surely her authorities would help with that, right? Which led to Sylvester's last, but most important question.

"Where are your parents? They surely must be worried sick! Surely they are looking for you right now, am I right?"

The girl looked confused for a minute, but then shook her head.

"I don't know where my mommy or daddy is..."   
That made Sylvie's eyebrows raise up. "Pardon?"

"I never got to see them, I was really little when something happened, I don't know what but...my grandpa would always tell me they were always with me no matter what!" 

"I see…" Darn it, here he was trying to lecture this child, but now the counseling in him was beginning to take over as his expression softened.

"So...where is your grandpa now?"

"I don't know...the last time I saw him, he was sleeping on his bed, and there were a bunch of trucks with red lights around our house. Then the next day, I had to spend the night at some house...he hasn't came to pick me up yet"

"Oh dear…"   
Goodness, first Molly with her mom and now this. And to happen to someone so young, She was completely oblivious to this! Sylvester was finding himself feeling bad for the child, starting to fear asking anymore questions. Fortunately, he only had one more left.

"Is there anyone I can call to come get you?"   
It was already 12:45, his client was going to be arriving soon. 

"Well...I guess the people I been sleeping over with might come...but I don't know"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't think they like me too much, I had to climb out my window to go outside cause the door was locked"

"The front door?"

"No, my bedroom door?"

"Excuse me?" Now his concern doubled. No way he was hearing this right! There was just no way!

"Yeah, they like keep it locked cause they said I tire them out a lot, and me staying in my room helps keep their stwess low!" 

At this point Sylvester couldn't tell if he was more concerned, or disappointed at this point. "Need to keep their stress levels low huh? Perhaps I can give them some advice on how to that properly"   
It was already 12:55, no way he had time to deal with Penelope now, his client would be here any minute now. With a sigh, there was only one thing he could do. "How about you hang out with me for a moment? I have to...help someone real quick, and then we can drop you off at your caretaker's place. Okay?"

The little girl's eyes lit up "I get to help you? Like a superhero???"   
Sylv couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. "In a way, yeah, I suppose"  
That was a first, a counselor being a superhero!

Penelope started bouncing around from excitement, her pigtails bouncing along with her "I get to be a superhero! I get to be a superhero! 🎵" She singed happily. Her energy was really starting to be contagious, Sylvester would probably need it because sure enough there was a knock at his door, and soon his client came in. The person was quite stunned to see a little girl already in. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you was still in the middle of counseling" 

Sylv quickly ran to the door just as his client was about to turn around "No, No! You're fine! This is ummmm...my helper for the day! Don't worry, I promise she won't cause any trouble, right Penelope?"

The girl shook her head innocently. Well at least she was cooperating for now, but Sylvester didn't fully trust her that easily. He gently picked her up sitting down in his chair with her in his lap. Part of him was praying she'd fall asleep during the session.  
"Now then, shall we begin?"

50 minutes had passed by as Sylvester was truly focused on his client. While Penelope had not fallen asleep yet, she was actually behaving really well, besides a few moments of her messing with Sylvie's glasses and shaking her head around slapping him in the face with her ponytails. (Both getting a stern tap on the shoulder to stop) she was all around well behaved. The client even seemed to be enjoying her, usually letting out a smirk or two whenever she was enjoying being in her own little world. 

It was 1:55 now, meaning their time together was about over.  
"Is there anything else you want to discuss real quick?"

"Well, actually…but it seems my time is almost up...maybe another time?"

"It seems so, when would you like your next appointment to be?"   
Damn, and just when it felt like they were making a breakthrough. Once again, time went by too quickly!   
"Next week sounds fine. Goodness, if only time could just stop for a few more minutes"

"Haha, if only now! Now then, next week you said? Very well, let me just get my clipboard and--"

As Sylvester got up to get his list he stopped immediately. There was a bird flying outside his window but...why was it just sitting still like that? The counselor was even more confused when he looked down at his watch. The hands both had stop moving completely, what was going on? Unless…

He looked down at Penelope, who was acting as if everything was normal. "Penelope...did you do this?"

"They said they wanted time to freeze right? I'm being helpful right?"

Sylvester was about to speak up, but he quickly stopped himself. This was it, this was the solution he was looking for! The counselor smiled proudly at the young girl  
"You sure are kid"

Giving her a pat on the head, Sylvester turned back to his client who was rather confused by all of his movement.   
"Actually...change of plans! I believe we have more time"

"Oh! Are you sure? I wouldn't wanna take up much more of your time"

"Trust me, I think we have more than enough"  
He smiled proudly at Penelope, she was proving to be a great helper already. Hopefully he'll be able to return the favor, maybe soon once he gets to the bottom of this caretaker situation.


End file.
